The present invention relates to insoles having a portion constructed from a rebounding material and a portion constructed from a cushioning gel polymeric material, and a removable arch cushion.
In the footwear industry, insoles are well known. Insoles can be an integral part of the piece of footwear as a permanent part of a shoe, or can be a removable portion of a piece of footwear when it is manufactured. Insoles can also be of an after-market product to be inserted into footwear by a consumer, or as replacements for insoles which wear out. These after market insoles can be either an addition to the insoles originally contained in the footwear, or a replacement for the insoles contained in the original footwear product. In the last two decades, there has been much attention to the design and manufacture of shoes and insoles for specific applications, usually athletics, such as jogging and tennis. These efforts have focused primarily on athletic and sport applications in an attempt to tailor the shape and characteristics of the insole to meet the demands placed on the foot from the type of movements most common to a particular sport. In spite of this increased attention to designing an insole for a particular application, there has been little attention given to the design of insoles for people who stand for long periods of time. Thus there has been a continuing need for an insole especially constructed to address the concerns and needs of persons who are on their feet for substantial periods of time but who do not place a great deal of extraordinary stress on their feet from athletic activities. Such persons include factory workers, retail sales clerks, construction workers, etc.
Two of the most common foot ailments are bone spurs in the heel and fallen arches or flat feet. These ailments produce serious discomfort to persons who are on their feet for extended periods of time. The present invention is especially designed for those who are on their feet for significant periods and who have bone spurs, fallen arches, or both. The invention has the advantage of providing cushioning to the heel and/or arch areas while providing rebound characteristics to other portions of the foot, thereby enhancing comfort during long periods of activity.
The present invention also provides a method to produce such insoles in an economical fashion. Further, the present invention provides insoles in which the arch support may be positioned to suit individual preferences of the user.